


Of Metronomes, Wards and Falling in Love

by taynew (midnightsunwriter)



Category: The Gifted Series (Thai)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsunwriter/pseuds/taynew
Summary: Twelve years ago, Pom did something he deeply regretted. Now, he's set on making everything right.





	Of Metronomes, Wards and Falling in Love

**Author's Note:**

> PomChanon deserved better and i know GMMTV won't give me the happy ending they both deserved so i'm writing them one.
> 
>  
> 
> thank you for giving me this idea @ssaturned
> 
> btw, this is a prequel to my WavePang fic.

“Mr. Pom, we’ve found him. We know where Mr. Chanon is.” Pang walked through his office’s door unceremoniously.

Pom hastily tucked his pen into his shirt’s front pocket. The same pen he had been using for the past years. The one his mother gave him as a birthday present and the same one he used when he signed Chanon’s resignation letter from school.

It had been twelve years. He couldn’t believe Chanon was alive. He saw it with his own two eyes, the way Chanon twitched and spasmed after Pom used his potential on him. He swore he saw Chanon let go of his last breath but maybe he was just making it up. His brain too devastated with what he’d done to the only person who cared about his well-being. He even erased his own memory of that day not wanting to remember that it was him who tortured his friend.

He was just a boy scared of his own wits on what the future was going to hold once everybody knew he accidentally killed people just to develop his potential. That’s why he told the Director of Chanon’s plan.

Erasing Chanon’s memory wasn’t really part of the plan. They were only supposed to talk to him and convince him to drop everything and move on from it so that Pom could still live a better life. But Chanon was adamant in exposing the school it left Pom with no other choice but to deliver the fatal blow.

He couldn’t risk his future knowing that his poor parents were looking up to him to change their lives for the better. He couldn’t bear to see them suffer just because of his mistake.

What would people think? That his parents raised a murderer?

Pom blinked trying to focus on the present. “What were you saying Pang?”

“Wave was looking through the online medical records of all the hospitals in the country trying to find Mr. Chanon,” Pang excitedly reported to him.

“And where did you find him?” he motioned for his two students to sit down.

“At Suan Prung Psychiatric Hospital,” Wave answered. “It wasn’t easy Mr. Pom. The director changed Mr. Chanon’s identity and gave him a new name. I was only able to track him through his physical features embedded on my mind.”

The truth about Chanon’s real whereabouts wouldn’t have resurfaced if the director hadn’t begged for Pom to erase everyone’s memory during his ouster led by Wave and Pang.

Pom’s whole life was shaken he couldn’t believe that the person he’d been longing for was still alive. He was almost ready to do it if Pang didn’t stop him on time and used his potential on Pom.

When everything was over and the director was apprehended by the Ministry of Education for using students for his personal gain, Pom went to Wave and asked him to find Chanon for him

Pom had to see it with his own eyes. He had to look at Chanon and see for himself that he was real. That something can still be done. That he can still make amends. That all hope weren’t lost.

“We could go with you, Mr. Pom. We’ve already cleared our weekend schedule.” Pang suggested while Wave scoffed.

“Who told you I would go?” Wave faced Pang, question written all over his face.

“Why would you not want to see Mr Chanon?” Pang whined.

“Do you really think Mr. Pom will allow us to go?” Wave asked.

Pom cleared his throat. “Kids. If you didn’t notice, I’m actually here.”

“Mr. Pom, please tell us we could go with you. Please. I also want to meet Mr. Chanon.” Pang begged him.

Wave slapped Pang’s wrist. “Stop it, Pang. This business is for Mr. Pom alone. There’s no need for you to stick your nose into it.” Wave stood up. “What are you waiting for? Stand up or you’ll be late for class.”

Wave then rummaged through his school uniform’s front pocket, produced a small paper and put it on the table. Pom lifted it up and read its contents.

_Jirakit Thawornwong, Schizophrenia, Neurological Psychiatric Ward, Room 16_

“That’s his new name. I saw his recent photographs. If it weren’t for his eyes, I wouldn’t have known that it was him. He really changed a lot, Mr. Pom.” Wave put both his hands inside his shorts’ front pockets. “You better ready your heart.”

“You can do it, Mr. Pom. We’ll be supporting you.” Pang said before closing the door.

_Jirakit Thawornwong_

He ran his hands all over the name, reading it all over again, memorizing it with all his heart.

He wanted to go there now but he had a job he can’t get out off.

“Two days. I’ve waited for twelve years; I can definitely wait for two more days,” Pom whispered to himself.

-

“Are you going to visit him now?” Ms. Ladda said, eyeing Pom’s behavior.

Pom lifted the metronome on his desk and put it inside his bag. “Yes.”

“I hope whatever those kids told you would work and reverse the effects of your potential.” Ms. Ladda stood up from where she was sitting and headed for the door. “You don’t have to worry about the students, I’ll be here to discipline them.”

“Thank you”

Ms. Ladda gave him a gentle smile.

-

“No one had visited him for the past twelve years, we really thought he had neither friends nor relatives but then money’s always wired to us every end of the month. Thankfully you visited.” the nurse assigned to Chanon blabbered. “He’s actually getting worst we thought of giving him the euthanasia but we never got a response so we delayed it.”

“It really isn’t necessary for you to do that. I would be getting him today and he would be staying at my house from now on.” Pom said, palms sweaty from nerves.

He couldn’t calm himself down. He’s now actually a few yards away from Chanon. He’s going to finally see him. He couldn’t wait.

“Are you sure, sir? It’s actually a handful to take care of a mentally ill person.” The nurse told him. “And all the risks involved. And where would you put him? Are you going to cage him because that’s so wrong and I’m going to call the police on you if you do that.”

“I have graduated neuroscience from a well-known university in Boston so I believe I’m fully capable of bringing him home.” Pom gave her an uneasy smile.

“Okay, sir. Let’s go.”

-

Twelve years. He thought he could finally take it and see Chanon without crying. But really, no matter how hard he prepared, Pom’s whole body still betrayed him. His breathing hitched, whole body rigid and eyes already having signs of tears.

Wave was right, Chanon was now only a hollowed shell of his former self. Chanon looked thin as if he hadn’t been eating, eyes sunken and looking at the far off distance, lips chapped.

He did this. Pom will never be able to forgive himself.

“Leave us,” he told the nurse.

“But, sir. I-,” the nurse said unsure on whether or not to follow him.

“Leave. I won’t be doing anything to him. He’s my friend.”

The nurse hurriedly closed the door.

He took small, unsure steps towards Chanon. Every step felt like his feet were turning into lead.

“Hey,” he touched Chanon’s cheek. It felt surreal. He was touching him again. After twelve years, he’s touching the person he loved. “I’m sorry for doing this to you, but I promise you. I’ll make everything right. I’ll reverse this.”

He opened his bag, pulled out the metronome and put it at his side. He timed his heart beat with its beat, every tick and tock making him excited and scared.

He snapped his fingers, making Chanon sleep. Pom touched Chanon’s head, looking for every bits and pieces of their shared memory.

The truth was he’s afraid. He had never done this. But Pang and Wave had an idea that he can still reverse the effects of his potential. That it was him who did it so he also has the capability of reversing it. They had a theory that the side effect would subside once Pom give Chanon all of his memories back. That it will repair his brain and patch up the neurotransmitters that died.

He can already feel his head throbbing, like he’s about to pass out but he won’t stop. He can’t. He owed this to Chanon.

After a long and tiring hour, Pom let go of Chanon’s head and shook his shoulders. “Wake up. Chanon, wake up.”

Chanon slowly opened his eyes, the sunken expression gone and replaced with familiarity. “What took you this long, Pom?”

Pom had let go of the tears he had been holding back ever since knowing the truth about Chanon being alive.

“Why are you crying? Stop,” Chanon said, struggling to free himself from the confines of his strait jacket.

“I’m sorry, I did this to you. I’m sorry I ever doubted you. If I wasn’t afraid of what would happen to me then you wouldn’t have been wasting your life confined in this hospital for the past twelve years.” Pom said, words of apology tumbling out of his mouth.

“Uh, yeah. That’s nice but could you untie this thing for me? It’s really troublesome,” Chanon was wiggling, jumping up and down his bed and trying all his might to find ways to free himself.

Pom dried his tears with the back of his hand and stood up to help Chanon. When the strings of the jacket came loose, he felt Chanon’s arms wrapped around his entire body.

“I’ve been wanting to do this, you know?” Chanon confessed. “Have been wanting and craving since the day you entered class one, running late because you’re roommate forgot to wake you up.”

Pom was crying again. How could Chanon do this to him so easily and so nonchalantly? “Wait. Let me go for one second.”

Chanon looked up, eyes looking hurt. “Why? Are you married?”

“Of course not, it’s just that I can’t breath.” Chanon slowly let go of him.

“I’m glad you aren’t or I would’ve asked for you to turn me back to what I was an hour ago,” Chanon breathed.

Pom looked through Chanon’s eyes searching for something, anything that would say that the man in front of him despised and hated him. But he couldn’t find any traces of it. “Why aren’t you angry with me?”

Chanon patted the place beside him, telling Pom to sit down. Pom sat down making the bed dip with the added weight. Chanon took Pom’s hand into his and played with it, entwining their fingers. “You know I couldn’t. I’ve been blindly in love with you. I’m even willing to risk my future just to save yours. Besides, you’ve been hating yourself for the past years, I don’t want to add unnecessary burdens.”

Seriously, this man.

Is he even for real?

How could he forgive Pom so easily?

Chanon let go of Pom’s hand and transferred it to Pom’s cheek. Pom melted to the touch. They look each other in the eye, having a silent understanding. Chanon moved his head closer as Pom slowly closed his eyes.

The kiss had been long overdue.

Pom tasted the bitter taste of medicine Chanon took, but the feel of Chanon’s tongue exploring his mouth overpowered the taste and left Pom wanting more.

They let go to catch their breaths and went for more after. Pom didn’t know how many times they kissed, brain too muddled with the feel of Chanon being close to him, doing the thing he’s been wanting to do in the past.

Pom thought it crazy how in a place full of chaos, he had found peace and clarity.

“I’m sorry.”

“I love you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> in this house we don't know what proofreading is, so i'm sorry if there are grammatical errors.
> 
> follow me on my twitter @singtos_ dm me or smthn. i promise i don't bite.


End file.
